


Ownership

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Visitor [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bondage, Crazy!Jared, Crying!Misha, Face-Fucking, M/M, Tattoos, body art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's count for spanking that he's owed rises when he sees Jared is planning to put a tattoo on him. Jared gets Misha to blow him before he goes to give Misha the tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where this idea came from for the Visitor series, but I like it (though I went through a few drafts before I finally got to this version) and Jared is crazy, so I believe my Crazy!Jared would do this.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> I don't own anything or anyone.

Jared started taking Misha down from the lamp. He didn’t bother to tell Misha not to fight or run, Misha was already pretty lax from his recent orgasm.

Misha made a soft noise of protest as he started to be dragged across the floor. The feeling of his bare butt covered in Jared’s come rubbing against the carpet was uncomfortable, to say the least.

Jared tossed Misha up on the dresser which had been pulled out by 3 feet.

“What are you…?” Misha stopped himself before he could get any further, watching Jared fearfully. Jared eyed him, but ignored the almost comment Misha made.

Misha sighed in relief until he saw that Jared was moving him on his stomach. When Jared was tying one of Misha’s hands down, Misha saw the tattooing kit.

 

“No!” Misha yelled, trying to pull away from Jared. “No! No!” Misha thrashed on the dresser. All of a sudden, a hard swat was planted on Misha’s ass, and Misha howled in pain.

“Your punishment is up to 20, Misha. Do you want to go higher?” Jared asked with a growl.

“Fuck you, Jared! Go fuck yourself!” Misha continued fighting against Jared, now trying to undo the bond that was holding his left hand down. Another swat landed on Misha’s ass, harder than the last one. “Fuck!” Misha screamed out. During the pain, Jared tied down Misha’s right hand.

“25. I can keep this up.” Jared said, moving around to Misha’s legs to start tying them down. Misha got one kick out before his ass was hit again. “30.” Jared said through Misha’s cry of pain.

Finally, Misha stopped fighting, not wanting more pain on his hurting ass. Jared grunted in approval and quickly tied Misha’s legs down.

 

Misha felt Jared’s hands leave and Misha wondered where Jared had gone.

He was about to turn to look when he left a rope get wrapped around his waist, making him fairly immobile.

Suddenly, Jared’s naked body was in front of his face, Jared’s cock inches away from his nose. Misha looked up at Jared’s angry and gave a small whimper.

Jared looked at him expectantly and crossed his arms. Misha took the hint.

“I’m sorry Jared.” Misha whispered. “I’m sorry for fighting against you. I got freaked out when I saw the tattoo kit, and I made a huge mistake, and I beg for your forgiveness for my error.” Misha felt like that he made a good enough apology to at least satisfy Jared.

Jared nodded and made a noise of confirmation. Misha started to sigh in relief until he realized that Jared wasn’t budging. A chill passed through Misha as he tried to figure out what Jared wanted.

He risked talking. “Jared?” It was a meek little sound, but it made Jared focus on Misha’s face sharply. Misha looked quickly down, feeling his face flushing.

“Look at me.” Jared ordered.

Misha looked up and into Jared’s hard hazel eyes.

 

“Good boy.” Jared smiled before cupping Misha’s face in his hands. “Open your mouth.”

“What?” Misha asked, the flush leaving his face and color in general.

“No talking. Open your mouth.” Jared said, gently.

Misha knew what was going to happen and he didn’t want to do this. The thought of this scared him because of how big Jared’s cock was. He debated about biting Jared, but decided against it, knowing that it would get him slapped again and Jared doing what he wanted anyway.

Slowly Misha opened his mouth, and the head of Jared’s cock entered.

“I better not feel teeth, Misha. Suck.” Jared ordered. Misha began sucking, running his tongue around the head of Jared’s dick, and dipping it into the slit a few times. Jared moaned and began to lightly hump into Misha’s mouth.

Misha felt a wave of panic go through him. If Jared wanted to get deep-throated, Misha was positive he would pass out from asphyxiation.

Jared’s cock went deeper in Misha’s mouth and he continued sucking, trying to get used to Jared’s large digit, which was beginning to harden, panicking Misha even more.

Jared was about 2/3rds of the way in, when Misha started gagging.

Jared pulled back some and laughed. “Can’t take my full length, huh?” He asked. “Well, that’s OK. Well work on that.” He smiled, thrusting into Misha’s mouth, but never going far enough to make Misha gag.

Misha’s jaw was starting to ache and there was drool everywhere, but Misha refused to let that hinder him. He knew that if he brought up the slack or allowed himself to get distracted in any way, his teeth would hit Jared and Jared would get mad.

After five more thrusts into Misha’s mouth, Jared came with a loud moan. Misha tried to swallow down as much as he could, but a lot of Jared’s come landed on the floor and dresser with Misha’s drool.

Jared pulled out and looked down.

“Well that’s a waste.”

“Sorry.” Misha flinched, wondering if he would get hit just for not swallowing all of Jared’s come.

“It’s fine. It’s not your fault. But like I said, we’ll work on it.” He patted Misha’s head then moved around back, taking the tattooing kit with him.

Misha tried to shrink on the desk, not wanting to turn his head and see what Jared was doing behind him.

“It won’t be bad, Misha. It’s a fairly small tattoo, so it won’t take long.”

Misha heard the snap of gloves and he flinched again. He had to stay completely still now. If he messed up Jared’s design by squirming or jerking…he didn’t even want to think about it.

Suddenly the tattoo gun came to life and Misha sucked in a breath as he felt it against his skin, right under his hip.

A small whimper came from Misha’s mouth, but that was it. He wasn’t going to shake or squirm. He would find a happy place somewhere in his head to try to forget what was really happening to him.

 

After about 10 minutes, it was getting harder to find a head space that Misha could float off to. His hip was hurting and aching from the tattoo gun, and he could feel tears flowing down his face.

“You’re doing so good, baby. We’re almost done.” Jared’s voice came from behind him.

Jared was good on his word. After another minute, the tattoo gun shut off and Jared put it away, snapping off his gloves.

After a few moments, Misha felt something on the place his tattoo was at. It was soothing and helping the ache. In spite of himself, he sighed in relief and Jared laughed.

“The ointment feels good doesn’t it?” Jared asked. Misha gave a slight nod. When Jared finished it, he put a clear wrapping on the spot where he made the tattoo and began to untie Misha.

Misha debated about running, but where would he go? Jared was in front of the door, and if he jumped out the window, he was sure he would break a leg or something. Besides, he was completely naked.

 

Jared helped Misha up and started to walk him towards the bathroom. “Wanna see your new tattoo, baby?” Jared asked.

Misha really didn’t, but he had to know what Jared had inked on his skin. He nodded and Jared got Misha into the bathroom, turning him so he could see his right hip.

It looked like a crest, but it was one Misha had never seen before.

“It’s my own crest. I thought it up while I was away.” Jared said, proud of himself. “Now you and anyone else who sees it will know you belong to me. Jensen is going to get one too when he comes home.”

Misha felt a wave of sickness pass him, and if it wasn’t for Jared, he would have fallen on the floor.

“I belong to you?” Misha asked weakly.

“Yeah.” Jared said. “I don’t want you to be anyone else’s. Only mine.” Jared wrapped his arms around Misha’s waist and nuzzled his face in the crook of Misha’s neck. “I missed you and Jensen for so long. So now that I’m back, I don’t want to leave either of you two again. I want my mark on you so that you’ll remember that I’ll never leave you.”

Jared looked up through his mess of brown floppy hair.

“How about we continue with our play time?”


End file.
